One Last Day
by Reianshitsu
Summary: CHARACTERS DO NO BELONG TO ME! - Akira has one last day to tell the mans he loves how she feels before he gets married.


_**One Last Day**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**Okay, okay, so I know I said I wasn't going to write for anything else then my characters for a while but my friend said he missed reading my anime couple stories. He went on to talk about my Ulquiorra X Soi Fong story that got a handful of people to like that couple when (at least) he had never thought of it before. So since he wanted me to write for one I decided I would. So I asked him who I should write for but he said he didn't mind anyone, even if it was a couple he didn't like because I might get him to. So I picked my latest adition to the couples I like. It's really strange and I literally just started liking it about three hours ago. Anyway! Err… don't ask. Just accept it's really weird and I like it… I hope my friend does to, or at least the story itself.**_

Characters Used: Aragorn (Lord of the Rings), Akira Takano (School Rumble)

Characters Referenced: Arwen (Lord of the Rings)

* * *

She knew she could never be with him, but for the first time in her life, Akira Takano felt miserably depressed. Akira had fallen in love with a man she met a few months ago. His name was Aragorn.

Akira walked along side the road, on the narrow sidewalk in front of a row of houses. An occasional car sped past her, catching Akira's attention for a moment then as it disappeared in the distance Akira continued her solemn walk.

Aragorn had told her a couple days ago that he was going to marry the love of his life, a she-elf named Arwen. Akira had met this she-elf a few times in the past. Arwen was quite the beautiful woman, and she held herself high up. She was almost angelic. Akira was plain and normal, how could she ever stand a chance against Arwen? Akira knew she could not.

The sun would soon be rising in the early Japanese morning. Aragorn had invited Akira to come to the wedding, which happened to be tomorrow. Akira wished she could go back a few weeks and tell Aragorn how she felt. Then maybe she would've had a chance. Now Akira was about to lose the man she loved forever.

A thought came to Akira a few moments later. What if she told him anyway? I mean, there was no harm in it now, right? Aragorn was going to marry Arwen no matter what Akira did. She had one last day, one last chance to tell him how she felt before it was all over and done. Then Akira would just go back to the dull, uninteresting life she had with her friends and their love interests. So Akira left town for the day, headed out to see Aragorn.

Aragorn was out walking through a forest, heading toward Gondor, after he left to find a scroll a ways out. He was extremely excited about the coming day, and couldn't wait to return to Gondor to prepare for his wedding.

About the time Aragorn passed out of the trees into the wide open fields between where he was and where he wanted to be, he noticed Akira walk up beside him.

"Oh hello Akira," Aragorn greeted her, stopping to look at her.

"Hey," Akira replied in a monotone voice, as usual.

"What brings you out here?" Aragorn wondered aloud.

"I came to see you…" Akira answered plainly.

Aragorn smiled slightly as he started to walk again, "Care to join me?"

"Sure."

They walked quietly for a while, Akira silently wondering how she was supposed to admit her feelings to Aragorn without being rude seeing his current status. The air had a calm feel to it as they continued on the journey. There was neither breeze nor clouds in the sky, but it wasn't ridiculously hot. It was a cool day and the sun made it just warm enough to be comfortable.

"Aragorn…" Akira started to speak.

Aragorn turned his attention to the young woman at his side, "Yes?"

"I…" Akira looked up at him. "… I… can't wait for tomorrow, can you?"

"Not really," Aragorn admitted, looking forward again.

"I'm… really happy for you," Akira said, looking at the light green grass beneath her feet. "I really wish you the best…"

"You're too kind," Aragorn commented.

Akira cursed herself out in her mind, she had a perfect chance there and she couldn't do it. Why not? Why couldn't she tell Aragorn how she felt?

_Is it because he's getting married to that elf? _Akira thought to herself, trying to figure it out. _That's all the more reason to tell him. If you don't now you won't get another chance. Arwen loves him and he loves her, you're going to lose him no matter what you do. So you might as well. No regrets…_

But Akira didn't realize she already had regrets for losing him in the first place. Perhaps that was a second chance Akira would never have, but she still wanted Aragorn to know how she felt. After all, once the wedding was said and done Akira would most likely not see Aragorn for the rest of her life.

Akira looked back up at the distance, barely starting to see Gondor's peaks. Aragorn was the King there, and his queen was waiting for him just beyond the gates. Akira had heard about the other women who had come to love Aragorn and told him how they felt, but all the ladies had been turned away. Aragorn had a reputation to hold out for the sole woman he loved, the she-elf Arwen.

Akira felt her stomach turn at the thought of just being one of those girls. Akira had really never felt so messed up before. She was always calm and peaceful. She was soft-spoken and held her comments to herself, unless the occasion called for it, then Akira would say what she wanted despite who was around. Akira had never felt so many waves of emotion in her life, never so much pain and sorrow, yet quiet happiness at the same time.

Akira regretted not telling Aragorn before he chose to marry Arwen, but with such little time left Akira wanted to tell him. It was now or never and Akira had finally stopped debating about it. She had stopped just keeping her thought inward realizing that it was time to tell Aragorn she loved him.

"Aragorn," Akira paused. "I have something to tell you."

Akira stopped walking and glanced down at the ground again, hearing Aragorn stop a few feet in front of her. A few seconds later, Akira lifted her gaze and met Aragorn's eyes.

"Aragorn… I know you're fixing to get married, and I know lots of other girls have fallen in love with you, the last thing I want to be is another one… but…" Akira shut her mouth a split second then finished. "I love you."

Aragorn's eyes widened as he stood speechless in front of the young woman with short brown hair for a little while. Time seemed to have frozen around them and Aragorn could barely find room to breathe. He had broken so many hearts in the past to spend his life with Arwen, the woman he loved, and now he would have to break another.

Akira stepped closer to him and stood up on her toes, pressing her lips against Aragorn's. She tried to step back away from him, not really intending to go this far, but Akira's legs would not move. Her eyes fell shut as she kissed him harder, not being able to control any part of her body anymore.

Akira finally regained control over herself and stepped back away from Aragorn, looking away. She opened her mouth to apologize but Akira had lost her voice so she just shut her lips again. Akira couldn't turn to face Aragorn, she didn't have the courage to even look at him anymore. She already knew what he was going to say, but she still didn't want to hear it.

"Akira…" Aragorn softly called the young woman's name, catching her attention as their eyes met for a few still moments in time.


End file.
